One type of solar cell apparatuses is a solar cell apparatus for use on water that is installed on water. The solar cell apparatus for use on water includes float devices and solar cell modules attached to the respective float devices.
The solar cell apparatus for use on water includes many float devices joined together on water, and is thus required to be easily installed.